1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a pattern forming method, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition (resist composition) which is suitably used in an ultra-micro lithographic process applicable to a process for manufacturing ultra-large scale integrations (LSIs) and high-capacity microchips, a process for fabricating a nanoimprint mold, a process for manufacturing a high-density information recording medium, or the like, and other photofabrication processes; and an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a pattern forming method, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device, each using the active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has been performed in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an LSI. Currently, lithography using electron beams, EUV light, or the like is also being developed, and various resist compositions have been proposed (see, for example, JP2012-181511A).